


Inu X Boku SS Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, Masochism, Oral Sex, Ownership, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Teasing, headcanons, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some Inu X Boku Headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Inu X Boku SS Headcanons

_Soushi with a sadistic s/o nsfw headcanons please~_

**Soushi**

  * He just wants to be owned by you, more than anything
  * Please, please put a collar on this boy. drag him around, choke, him, just use that collar to the full extent
  * Loves to be cuffed and tied in any way you see fit. Will allow you to get as creative as you please
  * He becomes a big whiner if you blindfold him, just because e likes to watch you more than anything. If you absolutely insist, then he will deal with it
  * Mark up his skin with bites, scratches, and hickies. He wears every single mark and color with joyous pride, happy to be owned and marked
  * Spank him, slap him, shove him around; he will be keening with every rough move
  * Drawing blood would be okay in small amounts, though it might call forth his youkai and he will revert to his true form. But don’t let that stop you…
  * In fact, when in his true form, you don’t need to worry about dressing him up with ears and a tail because he already has them! Money efficient!
  * You might actually like him better in his true form anyway. His recovery time is quicker, and he lasts a lot longer
  * He is a little bit of a closet sadist himself, so when he whines and begs, chances are shits gonna get dirty af
  * Speaking of, this boy will whine and beg like a bitch. Absolutely the most beautiful needy voice you have ever heard. You want to make him scream. He wants it too
  * Not a huge fan of toys. Not because they don’t make him feel good, but he wants it to be just the two of you, and what you can give each other. Will put up with some simple tools if you insist on it
  * Absolutely refuses to put your life in danger in _any_ way. He will let you do anything and everything to him, but the moment something becomes a threat to you, then he calls the whole thing off
  * Also refuses to share you with anyone. He won’t be happy with anyone but you touching him either. If someone tries anything, they very well may lose their lives to him. It’s the only time that he becomes the dominant sadist, and he makes sure you remember that



* * *

_Can i get headcanons for shoshi and how he would treat his fem s/o?_

**Soushi Miketsukami**

  * As we have sen, Soushi is incredibly loyal to his woman. From the moment he falls in love, he devotes his entire life to this woman, and making sure she has anything and everything she needs to be happy. 
  * He loves to bring her flowers as often as he can. New bouquets of different sizes, styles, and colors, with coordinating vases that she can use again if she so chooses. He learned the language of flowers to make sure that he conveys the appropriate feelings through each bundle of flowers. The pleasure and excitement he sees on her face when he presents her with flowers makes his heart soar, and he never gets tired of doing it. 
  * When they are out and about, he holds his lady’s hand or links their arms together. Not only does he want to have her close, but he wants to make sure no one runs in to her. Loves t whisper in her ear as they walk about, and nearly dies over the cute blush that colors her cheeks when she can feel his breath on her ear. 
  * Always opens doors for her, pulls out her chair, escorts her safely up and down the stairs. Chivalry is not dead to this kitsune, and he uses every opportunity possible to show her that he is a capable and respectful man. 
  * He is an amazing listener. No matter what his lover has to say, he is always completely attentive to the things she says. When she is excited about something, he gets just as excited and wants to celebrate that which makes her so happy. When she is stressed or upset, he holds her in his arms and allows her to just let out all the feelings she has bottled up. He wants her to get everything off her chest. He offers her advice when he can, and is always ready with comforting words and warm hugs. 
  * Always compliments her on how pretty she is. Whether she is dressed to the nines or in her weekend sweatpants, he finds her to be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He loves to stare at her, taking in every detail. He can’t help but laugh when she blushes under his attention, and tells her even more how gorgeous he thinks she is. 
  * Would run any errand or complete any favor she ever asked of him. It could be as simple as asking for his help carrying something, or going to the store for something. Maybe even helping her with a project or preparing for a ceremony of some kind. He is right by her side the entire way, offering help and support. He always makes sure to reassure her and tell her how proud his of her hard work. If I am being really honest, he is even the type to go to the store if his girlfriend needs tampons. He is not embarrassed to do anything she might need from him, no matter what. 
  * He always wants to take her on dates. Though, he learns very quickly that it doesn’t always have to be fancy, or out at all. They enjoy spending time together no matter where or when. While he enjoys being able to take her out for a nice dinner, he also has come to enjoy fun lunches at little out of the way places and intimate coffee dates where they sit close and whisper to each other despite the noise around them. When she is tired, he has no problem bringing over some take out or some groceries so they can have a night in.
  * He loves letting her pick the movies for movie nights because it helps him learn about her tastes. He is not ashamed to say that is his girlfriend gets a little freaked out by horror movies, he will turn one on every once in a while so he can cuddle her and protect her from all the scary things. 
  * Despite his utter devotion to his girlfriend, he also has a sneaky side. He is a fox after all. He likes doing things that have a way of getting his girlfriend into his arms and needing him. He wants to feel loved and needed and like the thing that matters most in her life. 
  * He loves to give her gifts, and cherishes anything she gives him in return. Whether it be store bought, or something she makes, he cherishes the gift with every fiber of his being, and never stops telling her how much he appreciates her thinking of him. 
  * He gets jealous pretty easily, though he doesn’t always voice it. Especially despises if other guys ever try to flirt with her, even if she is oblivious to it. Would very scarily tell the guy off and be particularly handsy for the rest of the day. Feels guilty of his girlfriend scolds him for his behavior, but he likes it when she comforts and reassures him that he is the only one for her. Likes that she thinks of and only sees him in her heart. 
  * Would protect her withe every fiber of his being. Whether it be someone yelling at her, or something more dangerous, he never hesitates to throw himself in front of her and protect her. No matter what happens to him, he is relieved as long as she is okay. 
  * One of those guys that loves late night conversations. Never hesitates to answer his phone even if he had already fallen asleep. Will talk to her or listen to her until she is ready to fall asleep. Sometimes she falls asleep while on the phone with him, but he wont hang up so he can listen to her. 
  * Always remembers to tell her good morning and good night every single day. Never fails to forget, whether by text or phone call. No matter what, he wants her to know that he is the first and last thing on his mind every day. 



**Author's Note:**

> Due to the purge on tumblr, I am posting my writing here for safe keeping~


End file.
